


Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown by Nny

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Wensleydale, a little while past canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown by Nny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown](viewstory.php?sid=73) by [Nny](viewuser.php?uid=11)  


  
Summary: Brian and Wensleydale, a little while past canon. 

Some things can never be quite forgotten.  
Categories: [General Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=1) Characters:  Brian  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 538 Read: 222  
Published: 21 Sep 2005 Updated: 21 Sep 2005 

n/a by Nny

  
**Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown**

 

A hand stuck out imperiously from under the bed.

"Give me Hat."

"Which one?"

" _Hat_." As though it should be obvious.

"Brian, they're _all_ called Hat."

"Are not."

"They are, actually."

"They are _not_."

Wensley grabbed a handful and crawled around to the side of the bed, avoiding the Megatron 2000 but managing to kneel painfully on a little lego jedi. He displayed one of the hats to the pair of glittering eyes that was all he could see of Brian.

"Okay, what's this one called, then?"

"Hat."

"And this?"

"Hat too."

"Hat two? They're numbered, then?"

"No, just Hat. That's Hat as _well_."

Wensleydale sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. This one?"

"Hat."

He held out the last of the hats he'd grabbed, silently.

"Wilbur."

"...Wilbur?"

"Nothing wrong with Wilbur. Stands to reason there's nothing wrong with it, my uncle's called Wilbur."

"There's nothin' _wrong_ with it. Just seems more like a pet name than a hat name."

"My uncle's not a pet, and _he's_ called Wilbur. He's got a dog called Lemon, though, so I shouldn't pay much attention if he was decidin' on a name for my Hat."

Brian wriggled a little closer to the edge of his bed and Wensleydale shifted backwards, crossing his legs, letting Brian have the room to come out if he wanted to. Light fell across the younger boy's face, showing up the streak of dirt across his nose and the redness around his eyes.

He'd been under the bed since the party, the one in Norton, when they went to the Burger Baron and everyone had got a crown and Brian hadn't wanted to wear it. Brian's mum had said he was too old to make a fuss like that, and Wensley's mum had been sympathetic and patted her arm and told her that young Jeremy was a blessing. And Wensleydale had sat in the back of the car on the way home and tried to pretend that he didn't notice that Brian's hot arm was shaking a little against his.

Sometimes he had nightmares, too.

"My uncle's got a cat called Dog," Wensley offered.

"Maybe we should introduce him to Dog, see if they make friends. We could say it was a scientific experiment." There was a little bit of a smile, it looked like.

"My mum doesn't like your scientific experiments very much, not after that volcano we made."

Brian wriggled out from under the bed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I can't be told off for not knowing I wasn't supposed to shake it, can I? No one told me I wasn't supposed to shake it. And it was Pepper's idea to put the paint in it, anyway."

Wensley shrugged, one shouldered, and handed Brian one of the Hats.

"I didn't like that T-shirt anyway."

Brian grinned at him, looking a lot better.

"See? I _knew_ you knew which one was Hat."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=73>  



End file.
